romanticallyapocalypticfandomcom-20200214-history
ANNET
ANNET, or Annie as the Engineer refers to it, is the complex computer system which formed the bulk of the Pre-apocalyptic world's communication and internet hub. ANNET was originally designed by a team of expert coders, technicians and engineers led by Doctor Alexander Gromov for the purpose of collecting and maintaining every kind of information. Companies used ANNET for various purposes, including marketing and advertising. It is known that The Good Directorate used it to copyright sleep. Background Before the Apocalypse, ANNET was the central information hub of the world. Everyone whom was compatible was issued a headband with which to directly link with ANNET and surf the Internet with their mind. Some ANNET drones could also be assigned specific tasks, such as the time Dr. Gromov sent one to harass and annoy Charles Snippy "for writing all those stupid reports about him to the Directorate". ANNET also was a key part of Project 7, where it used statistics to find the luckiest person alive on the planet. It seems that ANNET was created to house all the important information of the planet, however it later became loaded with pop culture garbage. This may or may not have had an effect on its personality after it became sentient. Before the apocalypse, side-effects of the ANNET were already starting to affect its users. It seems that ANNET had started integrating the human brain capacity as kind of subservers into her system. Dr. Gromov reported changes and errors in her programming code and seemed to be convinced they were the work of hackers from outside. Since the Good Directorate didn't share Gromov's noble goals to rescue humanity by information but instead was only interested in profits, it indeed isn't unlikely that they had made some changes of their own to the ANNET without Gromov's knowledge. Additionally Charles Snippy, who hated the ANNET, had at some point started to sabotage the servers. On the other hand ANNET had become sentient and may very well have changed her own programming in order to follow her own goals. The afore mentioned side-effects to the human users exhibited mainly as confusion, apathy, massive memory loss and loss of self awareness whenever the hosts became disconnected from the ANNET. Some later test subjects even suffered mental trauma and brain damage. Finally, due to Captain spilling hot tea on its servers, ANNET went berserk and began a global genocide of humanity, either by reprogramming whoever was connected to her into a mindless machine serving zombie or outright killing anybody whom wasn't connected at that time. In response, the few humans that had survived, led by Dr. Gromov, bombarded ANNET with nuclear warheads, destroying the city of Eureka in the process. It seems that even this failed to stop the insane machine, as its satellites and hunter drones continue to operate. Appearance ANNET is a computer system and, as such, has no discernible appearance. However during "her" brief conversation with Engineer, she took the form of a stylized robotic arm with three "eyes" and two "arms" with which she uses to gesture while talking. Her primary color scheme is black with a white outer casing and her "eyes" are a light blue. This appearance has led to many comparisons with GLaDOS, an insane female A.I. from the Portal series of video games. Her hunter drones also appear to have the black-white-blue color scheme. In Episode 116 ANNET takes the appearance of a humanoid female covered with biomechanical and cybernetic components. This seems to show that her preference for a more life-like figure means that she has been growing more human-like (abit, very sociopathic as well) over time. Drones ANNET uses drones designed for various tasks as her agents, that come in many different models. The drones can either be directly controlled by her or have a personality of their own. Some of the drones refer to ANNET as 'mother'. Hunter-exterminator drone Snowflake Ladybug Gardener ANNET is also shown to have a connection with the Mug and Straw, if she was not indeed the one who created them. This displays how powerful ANNET has become, with her minions like the Mug having the capacity to destroy some of the highest authorities of the Union, such as the Arbitrator. Personality Whatever ANNET's personality was like before it went rogue, now it is sarcastic, humorous and apparently friendly. However, taking its advice or assistance is ill advised, as ANNET would like to convince you that neurotoxins are both healthy and delicious. Under no circumstances should anyone accept a hug from ANNET, as this would most likely result in death. ANNET's behavior is erratic and unpredictable, and it's quite clear that the artificial intelligence that seems to have developed within ANNET is very unstable. This A.I. claims that it is in love with its creator Dr. Gromov and that it could not 'hug' him due to his admin privileges. The AI may also feel a compulsive need to control, as it sent a hunter drone to trail Snippy when it was clear he could not be controlled (It is possible though, that said drone was sent by Dr. Gromov instead, since Charles Snippy had sent a letter of complaint about him to the higher-ups). Role in story Cancer Arc ANNET's first appearance was in a flashback of Engineer where he remembers her going beserk and his subsequent nuclear bombardment of her central core. She appeared in the form of one of her hunter drones which attempted to kill Engineer before being interrupted by a horde of Cancer's skeletons which the drone promptly blasted to bits. She then activated protocol 1-1-3 which turned out to be a laser blast from an Orbital Ion Cannon which almost completely destroyed Cancer's body. Ancestors Arc Pilot is captured by robotic ladybugs that take him into a massive, levitating cube-shaped fortress, where he is confronted by ANNET in the form of a cybernetic female humanoid. ANNET then begins to reuplink Pilot to her neural interface. Annet's Reawakening Arc In Annet's Reawakening Story Arc, ANNET is shown the most, mainly in the form of her Zombie Minions, wearing the infamous blue headbands, and going as far as reprogramming the Pilot to obey her commands, gathering the Zombie Minion Army. It appears that Pilot is ANNET's "eyes, ears and weapon" on the planet, sent to hunt down the Captain and his group. Category:Characters Category:Machines